Complicated
by Rain-Dance-Dani-California
Summary: "Honestly Carter, You make it sound so complicated. Our Father is Osiris. Our uncle is Chief Lector. Our chaperone is an immortal cat goddess. How hard is that to say?" We know that Kanes, Now it's time to meet some of the other members of Brooklyn house.
1. Jaz

**Okay! I know, It's been a while. This is the first Kane Chronicles story I've ever written. It'll actually be multi-chapter, so I'll be updating that.**

**This is much like the Percy Jackson story I'm doing, What Doesn't Kill You. These are more like predictions on the back stories for characters we don't know much about, like Julian, Sean, Cleo, and others. **

**So, without further ado...**

* * *

Jaz was a healer.

This was simple enough to understand; she healed wounds, physical and mental, and was great to have around at Brooklyn house.

Soon, Jaz became more than a healer; she was a therapist. People came to her for advice, relationship problems (*cough, Carter and Sadie) and the always came running to her with arguments.

And for a while, it was nice to be busy. It was nice to know that she was needed, and that people valued her opinion.

But soon after she realized that all she was now was a therapist. The only things people would come running to her about was 'He stole the last cookie! I wanted it!' to 'I honestly should just give up and become a nun'. It became too much to hold onto all of it.

The Sekhmet inside of her told her to toughen up. She was more than she seemed; blond, blue eyed pretty girl from Nashville. She was a blood of the Pharaohs and she was supposed to hold her head high.

But another part of her told her it was enough. She'd had enough of Sadie's drama, and Carter's possessiveness. She was tired of Sean's whining and Julian's late night through-the-wall sessions. But mostly, she was tired of listening to rants about Sadie from the boy she loved so much.

Only Alyssa, a cute yet stubborn earth elementalist knew what Jaz was going through, and vice versa. The black haired girl held much more in common with Jaz than anyone else in Brooklyn House.

Jaz's sister was an alcoholic. It started ever since Jaz became a cheerleader. Her older sister, Ivy was immensely jealous of her, and began to drink out her sorrows. She'd been sent away more times than the blond could count. And really, it was all because of her.

And when Jaz was able to leave home to stay with other 'special' children, Ivy snapped. She ran away from home, only to be found half dead. The doctors had said she was suffering from terrible trauma, and she would eventually fall into a coma. Jaz so desperately wanted to be there, but she felt a sense of need from the others that she didn't dare go.

Until now.

The Nashville teen stood from her bed, and looked around. The room seemed hollow, and foreboding. The walls hugged around her in solitude, longing for someone who didn't stay less then fifteen minutes. She was sick of it, and began to pack.

Soon, there was a soft knock. Jaz hurriedly stuffed the remainder of her clothes into the carry-on, and shoved it under her bed. She folded the comforter over the edge so it couldn't be seen. She grabbed her iPod, and pressed play.

The Plain White T's blasted from her speakers; _This is the time we will remember, breaking the city's heart together, finally it's our time now,_ the chorus sang.

"Come in" she shouted over the noise.

Sadie Kane walked in. Jaz pursed her lips. Sure, Sadie was a friend, and they'd saved the world together. But honestly Jaz did have a twinge of hate run through her veins whenever she saw her. It was a blunt reminder that even when she had it hard, she had it good. Two boyfriends in one body? How could anyone complain about that?

But she remained silent as her mentor walked in. She stood at the edge of the bed, squeezing the life out of her wooden frame.

For a minute, no one spoke. The just looked at each other, blue eyes on blue eyes.

Sadie then cleared her throat. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Jaz was taken aback. Sadie wasn't exactly the most polite person of the planet, but she had her moments. "What for?" the cheerleader asked.

The younger teen sighed, and combed at her hair. It fell in a caramel curtain in front of her face, with green running through one side. Jaz would have never been bold enough to do that. "For everything. For trusting us. For coming here. For taking that curse for me. Bloody hell, for putting up with me; with us. I Never realized just how much chaos we create. I'm grateful for you, Jaz, I truly am. And…"

She didn't finish. She looked deeper in thought, like she was planning exactly how to say whatever it was she wanted to.

"I'm sorry."

Jaz didn't need to ask why. But Sadie continued. "I never ever meant to hurt you Jaz."

The healer sighed. She remembered saying those exact words to her incoherent sister, laying in a cold hospital. She hoped the words had touched Ivy as much as they touched her coming from Sadie.

"It's okay, Sadie. I never blamed you, you know. It was his choice, really. But, thank you. It means a lot to me."

The spell caster nodded, and smiled. She seemed content with this, and walked out of the room. Before she left, she hung onto the door frame and looked back with a sheepish expression. "Oh, and it's time for dinner. Shoulda mentioned that first."

Jaz smiled. As the brit turned the corner and bounded down the stairs, she pulled out her carry on from under her bed and looked at it with an exasperated smile.

"Guess I won't be needing this," And she started to unpack.

* * *

**R&R**

**As always,**

**~Donnatella-r**


	2. Alyssa

**This ones kinda long.**

* * *

Alyssa hated him.

She absolutely hated Julian right now.

It wasn't the fact that she knew he and Jaz spoke through the walls like Pyramus and Thisby. (So yeah, she knew a few Greek myths. Not part of the story)

It wasn't the fact that he was the reason she was failing science. (What? He sat _right next to her_. He was the worst lab partner ever, no matter how fun he was)

And it wasn't the fact that every time Sadie and Walt passed by, he and Sean would pretend to shoot arrows at him. (Though that did give her a chance to see him smile again)

It was the fact that she'd just bared her heart and soul, and he couldn't say anything.

All he'd given her was a small "oh".

Her face burned with anger. She lifter her drooping head, and long, thick black curls whipped in front of her face. Her eyes blazed-an intense and intimidating forest green.

Julian backed up. He hadn't realized just how scary the earth elementalist could be. His brown eyes blinked back in fear.

"What do you mean 'oh'! Do you not understand?!" She screamed.

Julian didn't know what to say anymore. He was afraid that any little thing would set her completely off. Instead he spread his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Look, Alyssa, I-"

"Save it, Falcon brain!" she quipped. At that moment, He wasn't sure whether she'd rip him apart or burst into tears. Thankfully for him, Sadie and Carter walked in.

"Whoa, you two." The elder Kane said. He pulled the black haired girl away from the startled blond boy. The earth elementalist kicked and screamed, and Carter had no choice but to wrap his arms around her waist. Her face still blazed with anger, but her yelling ceased. She glared at her mentor with all she had. He wasn't affected in the slightest.

Sadie put her hand on Julian's shoulder. His face burned. Alyssa huffed. The blond haired mentor seemed to notice this. "Carter, I'll take Alyssa. You take Julian."

He seemed like he wanted to protest, but removed his arms from the black haired girl. Her eyes glowered as the two combat magicians left the room.

Sadie sat down on the bed and blew out a puff of air. "Want to explain?"

Alyssa threw herself down next to her mentor. "I just don't understand." Her voice was breaking. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Sadie leaned down a bit. "Boys? I know, they're so baffling. You know, I've actually had quite an experience with-"

"I know Sadie. Anubis and Walt. We all know."

Sadie flushed and sat straighter. Her face was red and she blinked a couple of times, as if she couldn't believe what Alyssa had just said.

And it was hard to grasp that sweet little Alyssa Kanter had just snapped at Sadie Kane. She was always so easygoing that it was hard to picture her like this.

She sighed inwardly. In a way, she blamed the Kanes. Sure, they were her mentors, but the were so damn _dramatic_. And they'd almost cost them their best-not to mention only- healer. Jaz would've left them-in her mind just another person who'd left her.

Alyssa didn't want to bring it back up. Her mother had abandoned her shortly after her birth. At least, that's she'd always been told. She's almost sure that her mom is dead, and her father doesn't care.

Her stepmother, Karen, was a wicked blond with strange highlights. (Sadie had always reminded her of her stepmother. It was very distracting, and often she wanted to take out the anger on her mentor, though she found that unreasonable) She'd never cared for Alyssa, in fact, she'd sent her packing to the Brooklyn House the minute the young earth elementalist had mentioned it. She hated the fact that Alyssa was different, and treated her like a misfit in her own house.

But as horrible as all that was her younger step sister, Phoebe, had cancer. That was her breaking point. The girl was only seven; she had her whole life ahead of her. So far her father had been reduced to tears every day. Karen could barely handle it. Naturally, she'd blamed Alyssa for it, saying that her mother's weird cells had affected Phoebe. Alyssa was never sure whether or not the wicked woman was smart enough to realize that cancer wasn't contagious.

Thinking about it now made tears come to her eyes. Two black dots stained the sheets, and she rolled over on her side so Sadie couldn't see her. She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Hey," Sadie said sympathetically but firmly. "Boys are _nothing_ to cry over. They're oblivious, ridiculous, and love food more than women sometimes. Honestly, Julian won't get it now, but I'm sure he will later."

Alyssa couldn't help but give a grim smile. Sadie had no idea why she was crying. She let the host of Isis believe she was crying over the young blond combat magician. She wouldn't let her know that her little sister-one of her only real family-was dying slowly.

She nodded, and Sadie surprised her by squeezing her slightly. "Trust me, it gets easier to bear with practice. Now come on, let's fix your eyeliner."

As she left to get tissues, Carter walked back in, with Julian at his heels. He raised an eyebrow at Alyssa, but not accusingly.

"Feel like talking?" Julian was now in the door frame. He looked at her with concerned eyes. He realized she was crying.

She only nodded, for fear her voice would abandon her. Carter glanced at them once more before closing in the door.

Julian shuffled his feet. His brown eyes looked sideways at the black haired girl beside him. "I'm really sorry Alyssa. It's just… it's really close to home with that one."

She blinked for a minute before realizing what he meant. A wave of guilt hit her like a rock. "Oh, Julian," she said softly. "I-"

"It's okay," He interrupted. His eyes were still downcast. "It's just, I don't like to think about it. He was the best person I ever knew, and I watched him die a little bit every day. How could I respond when you told me your sister was doing the same? I can stand it when it's me, but you? I, I can't even-"

He was cut short when Alyssa pulled him into a hug. She clung desperately to him, as if she was yanked away from the ground. She hoped he didn't think she was overly clingy. She just needed to know that he was still there-that he wouldn't disappear.

He hugged her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was good for both of them, she concluded. He pulled away and blushed, before kissing her on the cheek. It wasn't a huge thing, really, but Alyssa couldn't be happier.

Because for once, she didn't feel alone. I was nice to know that someone felt the same pain as her. Maybe something good could come out of this.

_Julian kissed me_, she thought. _Everything good could come out of this._

She was in such euphoria; she almost didn't hear "See? You owe me five dollars, Sean"


	3. Anput

**Mkay, guys. This one is kinda long too. And just for a reminder, I'm not a Sanubis shipper. You'll see why by the end. **

**I don't own TKC. This fic is mere proof. **

**Onto the story...**

* * *

Anput wished that things never changed.

She ran across the hall, eager as ever to see him. It had been almost a year now since she'd last seen him; his black messy hair and dark chocolate eyes. Her heart raced just at the thought of him.

She slowed down as me reached the opening to the hall. She could see the scales, now fixed and gleaming. Ammit was sleeping soundly, running in his sleep. She smiled at the hippodoodle. Some things never changed.

She peered around looking for him, but her eyes grew wide as she caught another figure. It was a girl, she decided, and she looked mad at someone. Her arms were crossed and she blew her hair out of her face.

The girl was a little younger than her, (well, a lot of people were younger than her; she was over five thousand years old) maybe thirteen. She had long caramel blond hair with cobalt blue streaks. She was tan skinned and slim. There was a slight aura of power to her.

She wore dark skinny jeans, a slightly wrinkled Union Jack t-shirt, and wore very familiar combat boots. She didn't look dead at all, in fact, she looked a bit more than alive.

The black haired teen watched curiously as the blond haired girl stomp furiously. She seemed to be yelling at no one. All of a sudden, she heard an exasperated voice yell back "Well what would you like me to do!?"

Her eyes widened with shock. That was _his _voice. He was the one this mysterious girl was bantering with. That could only mean that…

"No," she mumbled softly. This girl was a magician, Anput was now sure of it. She backed away from the corner of the wall, and slid down numbly. She touched down to the floor and put her head in her hands.

"He said it wouldn't happen again" she cried softly. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there, but after a while she felt something nudge her foot. She looked down to see Ammit wearing a face of concern. His head was tilted as if he were reading her heart. She touched the creature behind his mane.

"Oh Ammit," she cooed sadly. He curled up and laid his head on her boots. He yawned then yipped loudly.

The voices stopped. Anput scowled and stood. She pushed herself against the wall and tried to stay still, but Ammit still yips happily at her like nothing was wrong. But everything was.

She heard footsteps and her heart beat erratically. Ammit was still yelping and they were getting closer. Oh Ra, she could see his shoes now.

In a final attempt to gain her attention, the creature jumped up onto her dress and hung there. "Ammit shoo!" she scolded quietly. She shook him off just as Anubis came around the corner. She gasped slightly and melted straight into the shadows so the mortal wouldn't see her.

"Is something wrong Anubis?" she asked harshly. Anput could see the blonde's face now. Her hair fell into her face a bit, and was very messy. Her eyes were a shimmering blue color, like the waters of the Nile. Her face was very young though, and Anput felt tears coming down her cheeks. How could this girl, a baby compared to them, be the apple of his eye? How could she possibly woo him? Her skills? Her looks? She found herself studying her own black hair. It was just like his.

He looked straight at the wall. His eyes narrowed, and he tilted his head. Gods, she wanted to reach out and touch his face, melt in his warm eyes, and fall into his arms. She just couldn't do it.

She sighed inwardly. Why couldn't she? This was her _husband_, and this blond was a mortal. He shouldn't even be with her. But here they were.

Anubis looked back at the blonde. "Look," he sighed, putting an arm on her shoulder. "It's been a long day. Why don't we work this out later, okay? I've got work to do."

She huffed, but didn't look to cross. "Okay," she grumbled. "But you're going to have to make up for it."

"Of course." He smirked, a smile that made Anput's heart sink. She couldn't just materialize, but if she used magic the girl would sense it. She stayed put.

All of a sudden, Anubis locked his red lips with the blonde's pink ones. She lifted herself on her toes to reach his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Anput whimpered. A sound escaped her lips that sounded very much like a teenage mortal who'd just watched her boyfriend kiss another girl. This was worse because they were married, and she was way younger than her.

Silent tears slipped down her cheeks. One must have landed on the floor, because Ammit licked the tear up. She kept a hand clamped on her mouth, and hugged herself around the waist with the other one.

The longer they stayed, the more her heart broke. He finally pulled her away just as Anput sunk against the wall. The blonde was blushing.

"Bye, Anubis." She smiled. Anput's heart raced with hatred.

"Goodbye, Sadie ." He said back lovingly.

_Sadie. Sadie. Sadie._ The words raced about in her mind. It was the first time she'd heard her name. The new information nearly made her chest explode and her head fuzzy. _Her name is Sadie, and she loves my husband_.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes about to tear up again. He watched Sadie go and ran a hand through his hair. He wore an uncharacteristic grin on his face, one of those emotions she'd seen on teenaged boys when a pretty girl talked to them. What was is? _Lovesick_.

He scratched his neck before picking up the hippodoodle. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, and Ammit yipped down at Anput. Her head was cradled in her hands, and she was crying too much to notice.

"Whatever," Anubis said, and started to walk away. "We've got a meeting with Osiris, so be on your best behavior-" she heard his voice fade away before she became tangible instead. She cried heartbroken sobs. Her black hair tangled in her face, and her dress was dotted with tear stains.

"Why, Hathor? Why does he have to do this again?"

Sometimes Anput really wished that things did change.

Because then maybe he'd love her back.

* * *

**Sad, right? I really lost some major respect for Anubis after this. What do you think?**

**Anyways, I want you guys to decide who I should do next, since I've really got everyone's story down. I just don't know which one to post next. **

**Welp, R&R, guys. **

**As always, **

**~Donnatella-r**


	4. Cleo

**Alright guys, this is Cleo. I actually would just update every week, but these are just so easy to make. **

**Also, I know that I don't beg for them, but I'd really like some reviews. Tell me if you like, if you hate, whatever. Flames are welcome. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ImDifferent-GetOverIt and Dream Out Loud 18, who actually review.**

* * *

Cleo had once liked love.

She'd never really wanted a boyfriend up until a certain period of time, but she'd always like the idea of falling in love, getting married and spending her life with someone who loved her back.

She gave it up after she met the Kanes.

Even before she actually met them. When she read the book, she'd given up her smidgen hope. She'd chosen books over love and chose Thoth instead of Hathor.

And she doesn't wish she could take it back.

She'd told Jaz and Alyssa everything. They'd been sitting in the library when Sadie Kane had come in, her combat boots clicking against the marble floor.

"Jaz, I'm going to the Hall of Judgment to have a few choice words to Anubis." Cleo cringed as she said the gods' name. Alyssa noticed. "You and Carter are in charge, classes are cut short." She didn't even look at the healer. Her caramel and blue hair whipped around as she summoned a portal. Sand flew around, stinging them in the eye.

Jaz frowned. "Are you sure that's the best-" but their mentor was gone already. The cheerleader sighed. "Idea," she mumbled.

Alyssa scowled. "Honestly, why is Anubis so damn important. He's a god. He shouldn't be in love with her." Cleo winced at that. This time Jaz noticed.

The healer looked closely at Cleo before asking "What's wrong Cleo?"

The brunette sighed. She mumbled something too low for the others to hear. Alyssa looked a bit angry. "What?" she asked, sounding irritated.

"Anubis," the Brazilian said softly. Her hazel eyes looked away from the other girls. She sometimes teared up just thinking about him. Them.

Alyssa didn't seem to understand, but Jaz had a sympathetic look on her face. "Oh, Cleo" the older girl sighed. She knew Jaz was in the same boat as her. Gods, they all were.

Alyssa saw Jaz's face and her eyes widened. "Oh, not you too!" she said exasperated. "Is this the 'I hate Sadie' circle?"

"Think so," Jaz said.

"Cleo, why didn't you tell me you liked Anubis?" Alyssa put her arm around Cleo. She didn't say anything at first, but then sighed.

"I didn't think much of him at first. I mean, another crush, right? But he's more than a pretty face. He talked to me, once."

The other two magicians looked surprised. "When?" they asked.

Cleo told them about her life back in Brazil. Her hard-working, yet rich father, and her mother that came from nothing. She talked about her sisters, all six of them: Abbey, Beatrice, Delilah, Evangeline, Felicity and Gabriella, and how they'd all been so beautiful, yet so different.

Cleo, on the other hand, had never been the most beautiful, or outgoing, or flirtatious. She'd been the smart and quirky one, with the darkest hair. Her mother was always proud of her, but as proud as she was of Abbey, the oldest and best looking. Abbey always tried to help her with makeup, and was nice to Cleo, but she still never felt like she was ever attended to.

When she was seven, her grandmother had died. They'd had the funeral in a more bearable winter in Rio, where they moved to. It was the first time she saw him.

He looked older, maybe fifteen, Abbey's age. He obviously didn't belong in anyone's family. He had dark hair, black as midnight. His suit was just as black. His skin was paler than paper. His eyes were the only thing that looked in place-a warm brown color.

She looked at him the whole time, watching what he'd do. Sometimes he was chanting, sometimes he was messing around with something. He never looked at her, or even acknowledged her. But she stared back at him, wondering who he was. She never found out.

Until her grandfather's not too long ago. She'd been twelve then, and noticed the boy again. This time she felt different. Her heart leapt out of her chest when she saw him. His dark hair, pale complexion (Which she'd come to adore) and his soft, brown eyes.

After everyone had left the ceremony, her grandfather's casket remained. She walked up to him, and smiled sadly, before kissing his cheek and murmured "I know you can't hear me. But I love you."

"Oh, he can hear you," a voice stated. She nearly jumped out of her skin, and made a stifled scream. She turned to face the boy. His eyes were even more beautiful up close.

"W-what do you mean?" she'd asked protectively. Nothing went past her when it came to her family.

The boy smiled a bit. I made her feel very mixed up. "I mean, he'll be fine. Death isn't something to be afraid of. Trust me."

His devilish smile didn't make her less weary of him, but she did hear truth in his voice. Like he knew death.

"Are you gonna take care of him, or something?" she asked carefully. She didn't want him to disappoint her.

He shrugged, and rolled up his sleeves. She noticed that his black bow tie was undone, as if he were leaving right here and now. Finally he answered. "Sort of."

Cleo walked straight up to him, feeling fearless at the moment. She knew her adrenaline would run thin any minute, so she made it fast. "Then you better make sure you take very good care of him. Because if you don't, I will track you down and you will be sorry. Don't do anything that will hurt him." By the end her voice wavered a bit.

He didn't back down. "Got it, Cleo." He smiled.

She stared wide eyed. How did he know her name? She looked back up, but he was gone. She shook her head and blushed a bit. Her heart was racing, but in a good way. She turned back and joined her family.

"And you're sure he was Anubis?" Alyssa asked her when she was done.

The brunette nodded. "Absolutely. I was even more sure after I read the Kane's' books. Anubis was in every one."

Jaz frowned. Sadie still wasn't back, fortunately for them. "And you gave up that path of Hathor because of Sadie?"

Cleo dropped her head. "He loved her, it was plain to see. I couldn't do anything about it. I doubt he ever thinks of me anyways. I'm just somebody he used to know. Like, a ghost."

The other two looked at each other. Cleo sighed. "Look, maybe I wish I would've done something. But I'm not a diviner. I didn't know this was going to happen."

Around the time she finished, the portal opened again. The very same Kane stepped out, muttering under her breath. She was smiling none the less.

And of course, Cleo's heart dropped into her chest. She stared at the open book. She thought about Thoth, her new patron. Books were easier to obtain than looks, and honestly, Cleo wasn't about to change herself to get a god she wasn't even supposed to have.

Sure, Cleo liked love. But she hated heartbreak even more.

It was just too bad that's what she was left with.

* * *

**Flame me now Sanubis shippers.**

**Review guys. **

**As always, **

**~Donnatella-r**


	5. Kebechet

** People, they're back. If you have no clue who I'm talking about, I'm referring to Chapter 3. **

**Anyways, this might be a bit long and sad. But, honestly I had to write it. I needed her reaction to tie her and her mother together. **

**Hope you like!**

* * *

Kebechet didn't know much about love.

She knew that love was strong, and that not everyone felt it. She knew that Hathor, her mother's friend, was an expert on it. And she knew more than anything that her daddy was supposed to love her mom, no matter what.

So why was her mother crying, and her dad wasn't anywhere to be found?

Her mother was on the couch, lying face down. Her silky black hair was spread out over head. Kebechet was stroking it when she asked, "Mom, why are you crying?"

She lifted her head quickly and wiped her tears. "Kebechet? How long have you been there?"

The girl shrugged. "A little bit. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She sat on a chair right next to the couch. Her brilliant serpent green eyes were staring at her mom.

Her mother, Anput, sat all the way up. She'd always been very beautiful to Kebechet. She had long, messy black hair that draped across her shoulders. Her bangs fell into her eyes, and one strand was clipped back on the right side.

Instead of bright green eyes, they were dark and loving, like her dad's. They shared pale skin as well.

Anput looked at her daughter before sniffing. "You're father and I are in a…disagreement. I haven't talked to him since we came back. I don't even think he knows we're here."

The girl frowned. "Then we have to go see him!" she announced, standing up. Her hair fell around her shoulders and bounced as she did. "Come on!" she cried, pulling her on her mother's arm.

Anput stayed put. Her dark eyes were sad as she looked at her happy little girl, unaware that her father probably didn't even care to see her. Then they became fierce and angry, almost like an animal's.

Kebechet didn't notice. "Fine," she pouted. "I'll go by myself." She crossed her arms and looked around the room. "Where's Ammit?" she asked.

Anput shrugged. "With your father, I think. If you want to find him, I'd just ask one of his dogs. Their just like him, really." The girl could've sworn her mom muttered "Better than his lying ass, actually," but she didn't dwell on it.

"Okay," she said, not even knowing where to start. She knew her dad's animal like the back of her hand. She just didn't know where to find it.

She searched around the hall for a while. She looked back in case her mother had changed her mind. No such luck. Kebechet sighed.

"Where are they?" she whined. She leaned against the wall and banged her hand. "Ow!" she hissed, sounding exactly like a snake. In the distance, something barked.

She perked up. "Daddy?" she called out, not sure what the animal would respond too. She walked closer to the noise, and all of a sudden a black, furry mass came barreling toward her. She gasped and smiled.

The animal-a jackal-stopped and licked her face. Her bubbly laugh echoed through the hall. "Stop!, Stop! That tickles!" she screamed in delight. The jackal lifted his pointed ears and tilted his head as if asking a question.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked him carefully. When the dog didn't respond, she took its face in her hands and pressed her nose against his. Looking into the jackal's big yellow eyes she asked slowly "Where is my daddy?"

The dog barked and came around her. He edged her in the direction of two massive black doors. Kebechet had once been told the name of the stone; was it Obese? Abalone? Obsidian, that was it.

Sitting by the door was another dog, but much bigger. It snarled for a minute, and Kebechet whimpered. Then she remembered what her dad had taught her. She swallowed her fear and closed her eyes. Just as the jackal stopped pushing her, she opened her eyes. They were fearless and small, like a snake's. She hissed and showed her tongue-slightly forked and long.

"Bleh!" she cried, and the dogs' eyes softened. He bowed his head and moved out of the way. She smiled and rubbed his head, causing the dog to bark in response.

"Sorry," she muttered, and looked up at the doors. Her father was somewhere behind them, she could feel it. The doors cracked open, incredibly silent for their size. She slipped in, bringing the kinder jackal with her.

She gazed around the room. "Wow," she breathed quietly.

The room was large and very Egyptian. A circular chamber full of beautiful ancient carvings and symbols. Fire danced in shallow bowls on the walls-braziers. In the very middle of the room stood something Kebechet knew very well-her father's scales.

"Dad," she whispered, and the Jackal yipped a little. Kebechet looked at the animal and put her finger to her lips. "Be quiet! We'll get in trouble" she scolded.

Creeping up behind a pillar, the young goddess crouched and poked her head out so she what was going on. Her hair bangs brushed right above her eyes, and she fiddled with them before she heard a voice say "Anything to declare before Ammit eats your heart, Setne?"

Kebechet nearly gasped, but clamped her hand to her mouth to keep from making a sound. That was her dad! He _was_ here!

Another voice, unfamiliar said "Eh, nothing new. Just been fooling around lately. Would've gotten away with it too, had Blondie over here not squeeze the living daylights outta me." He spoke funnily, like a man in a movie or something.

"Blondie?" a third voice, belonging to a girl screeched.

Kebechet sneaked a peek. She saw a man in a kilt and traditional Egyptian wear sitting on a throne. He was the color of the sky. Amulets and trinkets glittered on his chest, and two long sticks were set in his hands. She didn't know much about those instruments, but she did know that it meant he was some sort of king. Immediately she wished she could take her thoughts back. The man was Osiris, someone she liked to call her uncle.

Standing beside him were two kids. They looked physically older than her, but somehow she knew they weren't gods. One was tall, with warm brown skin and curly dark hair. He had a small smile, maybe because he was watching a man writhe around in pink ribbons. She wasn't sure.

The next person was a girl, possibly the 'Blondie' that man was talking about. She was pretty, but not nearly as much as her own mother. Her blond hair had colors in it. Green, like Kebechet's eyes. She was lighter skinned than they boy beside her. Her arms were crossed and she looked annoyed, like how her mom does sometimes.

Ammit was on the other side of the scales, with the man wrapped up in chains. Setne, her dad had called him. Setne was wearing a ridiculous hat with feathers in them, that covered his entire head. The pink ribbons didn't make it any better.

"Setne." Osiris's voice boomed throughout the chamber. "You've escaped death on more than one occasion. You're not getting away with it this time."

"Aw, come on. You know I've got information left. How about the cure to Blondie's boyfriend? The location of that fire girls' village? Or how about those strange happenings in Long Island? Heck, I can tell you about them 'other gods' Mr. Chief Lector was-"

"That's enough!" The Underworld Lord shouted. "Take him away. Eternal punishment." He waved his hands and two guards, flanked by jackals took Setne and led him away. The ghost however kept his smirk.

"I will be back. I've done this a hundred times I'll do it a hundred more. See ya later, Kane family." And the doors closed.

Kebechet realized a breath. The trail was over. But where was he?

She looked around the other side of the pillar, and her eyes lit up. "Daddy!" she whispered to herself.

Standing next to the throne on the other side was her dad. He looked extremely weird in his kilt and kohl lined eyes, but Kebechet didn't care. She wanted to run into his arms and for him to kiss her head but something stopped her.

He didn't seem to feel her presence, like she felt his. He didn't look around to see if he could find her or anything. It was like his godly senses didn't apply to her anymore.

She stood up, a bit less excited. She was about to calmly walk out when she realized that he still wasn't alone. The blondie was standing awkwardly beside him, rubbing her arm.

Kebechet's eyes became slits. "Stay away from him," she hissed.

The blond girl didn't heed her warning. She stood face to face with her dad. "We got him," she said finally. Her face was a mask. A single tear fell from her eyes. She seemed shaken.

Anubis wrapped her in a hug. Kebechet gasped, shocked to the core. Why was he hugging her? Did he know her? Did _mom_ know her? She glared daggers, hoping to pull the two apart. They didn't budge.

"He knows. Do you really think he knows?" She cried into his chest. Kebechet wanted to tear away, but she couldn't.

"I doubt it. He's just toying with you, Sadie." So her name was Sadie, the young goddess thought. She thought about a million ways to tell her mother about this _Sadie_ girl, when she watched something that chilled her.

Her dad lifted Sadie's chin, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, grazing his lips there for a minute. Sadie closed her eyes, drinking in the fact that Anubis had kissed her so lovingly.

Kebechet couldn't stand it anymore. Rage and hurt built up in her chest. She hissed loudly, and transformed into a four foot long, bright green serpent. She slithered towards the blonde and circled around her feet, trying to make her fall.

Sadie screamed and jumped. Kebechet hissed, and turned away from the her traitor dad and horrendous blonde. Didn't she know he had a family? A daughter who missed him, and a wife who loved him more than anything? Tears blocked her vision back to the hall.

She kept slithering until she couldn't keep going. The salt water spilling from her eyes were blinding. She curled up into a ball, and returned to human form. Her crying and sniffles echoed through the hall. Her chest ached, and her head hurt. She felt a small nudge on her foot, and sat up to recognize the moon eyed jackal. He rested his head on her shoes, and looked at her with comforting eyes. She stared at it sadly, before scratching him behind the ears.

As she looked at the jackal, an image of her father, a feeling bubbled in her chest that she wasn't familiar with. I wasn't as strong as hate, but similar to hurt. All in all, she felt broken. She remembered her mom's words.

"_You're father and I are in a …disagreement."_ She told her. A disagreement about love? Did he… did he not love them anymore? Was he going to go away with Sadie, and never see them again?

Tears slipped down her cheeks once again. No, she didn't know much about her father's love. She thought he was supposed to love them always and forever.

Looks like she thought wrong.

* * *

**R&R guys! Felix is up next!**

**As always, **

**~Donnatella-r**


	6. Felix

**I'm not sure how you guys feel on Same-Sex marriage. If you don't like, don't read. Just don't threaten me, or decide to post a really off topic flame about it. Save it for elections.**

**Also, credit for Felix's background goes to ImDifferent-GetOverIt. I just came up with how he looks.**

**I don't own TKC. Just in case anyone was wondering.**

* * *

Felix never really knew what to make of his situation.

He was only ten, but he knew his family was more than abnormal. And he wasn't talking about Brooklyn house. No, he knew that was beyond abnormal.

He was thinking about his home Maine. His parents; Dorethea and Delilah, his adopted mothers. His real parents had died a long time ago and he never knew how. Somehow he was almost sure that it hadn't been an accident.

He'd never told anyone at Brooklyn house. Except for Sean, who'd simply shrugged it off, and told him not to worry.

But he _did_ worry. He worried that Sean would tell somebody else, and that soon the whole house would know. He really didn't want that. He'd be freak show- the little boy with the gay parents.

It's not that he didn't love his mothers, (gods, saying that must be weird for others) it's just that he was a little embarrassed, and a little afraid. He'd been to the rallies, and he'd seen the fights on T.V. Some people _did NOT_ like gay people. They called them freaks and abominations, and were incredibly mean to them.

Felix often had to move from various places because one by one, every state that he'd lived in banished them. Said that they didn't allow 'that kind', and that they had to go to a place that did. He hated it, but he didn't want them to take his mothers away. They were all he had left.

So naturally, when he left, it was hard. Who was going to protect them from leaving now? The government people in black could storm in at any time, forcing them to move without even telling Felix. He could bear it if they got jailed, or worse.

The little boy shivered, but not from the cold. One of his penguins squawked, and waddled in the direction of the door. Not a moment later, there was a knock.

"Felix?" a voice asked? It was Carter.

The young boy sat up. He flung his comic to the side, and pushed back his messy red hair. He bounded up to the door and opened it for his mentor. "Yeah, Carter?"

The curly haired older boy smiled down at him. "Uh, Sean told me that you were in here. It's almost time for dinner."

Felix scratched his head, his other hand still on the door. "That's great, Carter. I'll be down soon." He tried to close the door and turned around, but Carter held his foot out to catch it.

"Whoa, buddy," he said, entering the room. The place was a winter wonderland. Snow covered the floor in a thin layer. Penguins waddled around, coming in and out of the closet. Snow swirled around whenever the bathroom door opened. Weirdly, the temperature had barely dropped.

The hazel eyed little boy turned around. "Carter what do you want?" Felix's voice was dangerously high. Carter didn't think the boy had ever been this upset.

"What's wrong Felix?"

"Nothing," said boy said back. Carter wasn't exactly sure what was on the kid's mind, but he wasn't about to give up.

"Is it your family? Are you thinking about them?" He noticed Felix's flinch as he mentioned his parents.

"You know, Sean told me about your parents-"

"What!?" The boy screamed. Carter was surprised at his actions. "I TOLD him not to TELL!" he kept screaming before looking at Carter with watery eyes and quivering lip. "Please don't make fun of me. Please," he begged, holding onto his mentor's arm.

The Kane raised an eyebrow. "Felix, why on earth would I make fun of you?" He seemed incredibly confused.

Felix sniffed. "Cause I have weird parents. I've got two moms. Everyone thinks it's weird."

Carter sighed. It wasn't fair that the young magician had to live in fear because he had an abnormal family. It was almost like every time his family was together, they didn't believe that Sadie was his sister. But Felix was just a boy. And no one could fight this battle, not even one million people. It was an opinion that killed his spirit, and Carter couldn't change that.

"So what?" Carter asked. "You've got two moms. That's okay. Some people have two dads."

"They do?" Felix lifted his head up.

"Yeah, and they don't care, as long as their parents love them. You're parents love you, right?"

He nodded. "Right," Carter said. "You see? It's not so weird. And no one's gonna make fun you. If they do, they'll have to go through us." He pointed at himself. "Better?"

The young boy nodded, but still held his head down a bit. To him, it would always be a bit weird. But he was glad that Carter, and the rest of the house was okay with that.

"Now come on," he said, patting Felix on the back. "Dinner's ready."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be down in a minute, I promise." Carter nodded and left.

When he heard the older boy's feet pounding down the stairs, he ran over to his dresser and opened up the second drawer. He pulled out a small box, which held one picture inside.

It was small painting. In it was him, at seven years old. His two mothers had their hands intertwined, and smiling down at Felix. Dorethea had shiny, short black hair and a million freckles across her nose. Her eyes were a deep brown. Delilah had long, wavy blond hair in a braid to the side, and hair in her face. Her eyes were sparkling green, like a gem. Her teeth gleamed white.

He smiled and kissed the picture. He looked onto the back and saw the familiar signature of his cousin, who'd done it for him. Loopy letters took up the bottom left corner. He already knew what it said. 'Rachel. E. Dare'

He smiled at it one more time before setting it on his bed, not caring who saw it. He left the door open and raced down to the dinner table screaming Sean's name.

* * *

**R&R guys. **

**As always, **

**~Donnatella-r**


	7. Bonus Bridge: Sadie

**Hey. He he, it's been a while. **

**Firstly, I have a reason: I moved to a new house, and they told us that we can only get dial-up because the neighborhood is brand new. So, boo for shitty service.**

**Second of all, I just started high school. Sucks, I know and I'm swamped with files and homework. Plus my schedule is insanely messed up, and I'm having trouble with my online classes. So, that's going on.**

**And finally, I'm working on a new story, not for fanfiction with my bestest friend in the world. That, and I have like, 3 multi-chapter stories going on. **

**But, I'm here now! This chapter is sort of a bridge to the last three, which take place years after the war with Apophis, and the war with Gaia. **

**So, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

* * *

Sadie felt cursed.

She had figured it out after her depressing dream. No, wait before that. When she turned fifteen and her life fell apart.

She was always on for dramatics, but honestly, she was sure of this. Two years after Apophis's defeat and she was sure that the ground kept shaking under Brooklyn house. She could hear whispers of the dead, chanting and raising. Something worse was underway, and she couldn't stand it.

She gazed out at the balcony. The winds churned outside her window, as if the power of Shu was keeping an eye on her. Probably Anubis's orders.

The beautiful god of death was still looking over her. About a year and a half ago, she and Walt broke up. Sadie liked to call it mutual for Carter's sake, but she and Walt both knew that it was him who's called it off. He couldn't stand it, knowing that Sadie had more love for Anubis than him. He decided to part ways with the god. He had then become the boyfriend of Jaz. While Sadie was more than sure that Walt would die, the gods coughed up a cure. It was a miracle really, but it felt more like a stab in the back the Sadie.

Isis never really helped anymore. The goddess of Magic hadn't fully returned to Sadie after the war, but she was sure that when Carter took the throne, Isis would be slithering back into her thoughts. Sadie involuntarily shivered at the word 'slither'.

She stared down at her arm. One thing new about Sadie was the myriad of slashes across her wrist. Nobody really knew or asked about them except for Carter. And Anubis of course.

Her blond hair was tangled and colorless. Her usually bright blue eyes were dim and tired. She was tired. She couldn't keep this up. Every day she acted as if she were fine, laughing and talking along with all the other growing trainees. Every day she pretended to play with Shelby, fight with Julian, and create medicine with Jaz. Every day she was a shell, a husk, of the former girl she used to be.

That's when the slashes started. They'd happened so fast, she never really had time to tell herself that they were wrong. They just felt _so_ right. Carter had dismissed them the first time, but they were growing.

Sadie looked out the window again, thinking about the terrible dream she'd had. There were seven people, fighting against a myriad of demons near a tall set of golden doors. Like the ones that protected the Hall of Ages. They hacked and slashed with non-Egyptian weapons. They couldn't be much older than Sadie and Carter.

One boy was chained up against the doors. He wore all black and had messy, black hair and pale skin. He was struggling, and covered in dirt. Slashes and cuts riddled his body and one nasty gash went up his arm. He stayed still for a moment before writhing and screaming, though it didn't do any good. He lifted his head. He looked…he looked just like Anubis.

She was almost sure that those were the Brooklyn Trainees. And she couldn't do it. She couldn't fight another war. She wasn't ready for it.

She walked to the balcony, and did what she had done two days ago. She was perched, like an owl, on the rail, looking at the churning Hudson river. The murky gray water looked polluted and ugly. What a perfect way to die.

Closing her eyes, she felt prepared to try it again. Her mind was at peace, but her stomach turned. Her heart screamed _ stop!_

At the same time, someone knocked at the door. She scowled, but felt relief. She ran to the doorway, hoping it was who she thought.

Carter was staring at her sadly. "What were you doing?" he asked without hesitation. He let himself in and slid by her tiny frame.

The elder Kane was seventeen now. Ever since the war, Carter had been trying to resume normal life. The one where he was just a teacher, not the part where he was preparing for war. He was also trying very hard to forget about Zia being Ra, but it always crept back in his head.

Sadie didn't pretend. "I did something really bad yesterday Carter," she said. Her voice quivered.

Carter's eyes softened, and he looked at Sadie sadly. "You jumped, didn't you?"

Sadie immediately ran into his chest and cried. He'd never seen her so vulnerable. Before the war, he wouldn't have known what to do. But now he stroked her hair and held her a bit. Sadie, even while depressed would never like to be babied.

"He's coming back," the British teen sobbed. "I know it."

Carter really didn't want to think about it. He too, had some suspicions. But Apophis coming back? He couldn't be able to handle that. He didn't think anyone could. But right now he had to focus on his suicidal little sister.

"Sadie, I know you hate this. I do too. Everyone does. No one wants to go through this again. It's hard, and I'm with you, you need to know that. Jaz, Zia, Walt, Julian, all of us. We're right there with you. I know it doesn't seem bad, to just end it. But what about us? We'd have to fight him all alone. We'd be miserable without you. Everything would fall apart, Sadie. Everything we worked so hard to build for everyone. Would you really want everyone to die?"

Carter had this way of making everything sound so terrible. As selfish as it sounded, (well, the whole thing was selfish,) she'd never thought of anyone else. It had just been her.

"I'm sorry, Carter," she cried again, sinking into his chest. He looked at her before stiffening.

Sadie looked up with runny black eyes. "What is it Carter?" She asked.

"You said you jumped yesterday, right?" His eyes were completely fixed on the window.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"Then, how are you here?"

The simple question made her heart stop. How was she here? If she jumped yesterday, then how was she…

"Someone saved me."

Carter looked disbelieving. "Sadie, you'd be dead before you hit the water."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Captain Sunshine. But I meant a god. I never really remembered hitting the water. Just, falling. Then I blacked out, and I was back in bed."

"Do you think it was Anubis?" Carter asked.

Sadie hoped it was. The god of funerals always kept an eye out for her, now that he had split ways with Walt. And it made sense. He could stop death if he wanted to.

Just as Sadie thought his name, a voice said. "No. Though, I should have stopped you."

He was standing in her bedroom. He still looked the same, of course. His unkempt black hair looked a bit spiky. He was wearing a black shirt with dancing skeletons on it, and black jeans. His combat boots looked speckled with dirt, as if he'd walked here. His arm were folded, and his black leather jacket had the sleeves pushed up.

"Anubis," Sadie faltered. He just looked at her sadly. His eyes were the darkest she'd ever seen them. They looked almost black.

Carter ruined the moment. "If you didn't save her, then who did?"

The black haired boy shrugged. "I don't really know. It could've been Isis."

Sadie wrinkled her nose. "No. she doesn't care that much. Besides, most of the gods are distant."

Carter seemed thoughtful. "You're right. But, Anubis is here. Maybe it was dad." He said.

Sadie figured that it made sense. Osiris, the Lord of the Dead would have known if Sadie were close to death. But Anubis shot the idea down, shaking his head.

"No. Lord Osiris had no clue. Because of his hosting, His senses are dulled. Your mother, on the other hand, might have known. She couldn't save you though." He added at Sadie and Carters hopeful faces.

"Then who?" Sadie asked loudly. She was tired of this. She didn't even want to know her savior, but now they were running out of gods who'd save her out of kindness.

They each stared at each other, when a small chuckle filled the silent room. They whipped their heads towards the window.

Sitting there was a young woman. She was pale and tall, with a frame similar to Anubis. In fact, she reminded Sadie of him a lot.

She was wearing a black dress that went past her ankles. Her arms were traced with golden bracelets, and a golden chord wrapped around her waist. An Ankh dangled from the chord.

A veil hid her face. Long, lush black hair fell down her back. The ends looked as if they were evenly dipped in gold. Her eyes were closed and her dark red lips were twisted into a sad, but cruel smile.

Anubis held Sadie behind him. Carter stepped forward. "Who are you?" He asked with anger and curiosity. "What do you want?"

She chuckled again. "I don't want anything. I came to give." There was something about her Sadie found familiar. For a minute her mind skipped over it, but she realized that the way she talked, the sarcastic undertone reminded, her of Anubis.

She stepped from behind Carter. "Who are you?" She noticed Anubis staring at her face.

"You don't recognize me?" she sounded as if she were mock-pouting. "Maybe this will help."

She glowed for a minute, before changing her form. Instead of a lavish woman, she was a teenager. She was wearing a long, black, short sleeved sweater that looked incredibly modern. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and clunky black combat boots that were unzipped. A golden Ankh necklace dangled on her stomach. The same Ankh that rested on the chord.

Her face was beautiful. Her hair was medium length, black and choppy. Her bangs fell messily into her eyes, which were chocolaty brown. Dark makeup went around her eyes, and she wore gold eyeliner. Her lips were still very red, but they looked more like blood.

She couldn't be that much older looking than Anubis. As she stood near him now, Sadie could see it very clearly. The two of them looked _extremely_ similar. She even had the same faint dash of freckles on her nose.

Carter noticed it too. "Um, Anubis do you have a sister?" he asked stupidly. But she didn't blame him. She'd been thinking the same thing.

The goddess (they'd established that she was one) raised an eyebrow and looked scornfully at Anubis. He didn't look her back in the eyes. "Oh? You've not told her yet?"

Sadie looked cross. She folded her arms across her chest. "Told me what?" She replied spitefully.

The black haired girl looked her up and down. "You've grown Sadie Kane. Never thought I'd live to see it."

Sadie looked shocked. How did this woman know her name? It was very unnerving. Even if she was a goddess. "Who. Are. You." She said slowly.

The goddess sat on the frame of Sadie's bed. "I am Anput: Goddess of Funerals, Jackals and Childbirth. Mistress of Death. Mother of Kebechet, Goddess of Purification. Wife of Anubis."

Sadie gagged for a minute. "Wife of who, now?" the British teenager choked out.

Anput sat taller. Her face was a mask, not showing any emotion. "The wife of Anubis, Sadie Kane."

She said it with sadness. Was being married to a god of death so terrible? Honestly, she didn't care much about who he was married to, more than how much he hadn't told her. She was gritting her teeth, trying not to cry or scream.

But instead of getting any angrier, Sadie asked "And who is Kebechet?"

Anput looked tired of answering these questions. "Kebechet is my daughter. The minor Goddess of Purification."

Sadie's temper almost flew through the roof. Anubis was married? He had a family? What had he been doing behind her back?

But to be realistic, her heart was sinking. She felt incredibly stupid. How could he so easily deceive and seduce her into thinking that he never married? Carter had once explained to her that almost every Egyptian god was either married, or had children. Why would Anubis be any different?

Carter cleared his throat. "Look. We can re-visit these questions later. Right now, I want to know what you have to do with Sadie."

Anput rocked back and forth. She seemed so much more mature in Anubis somehow, as if she didn't let rules bother her. She seemed like the kind who would pester any mortal she wanted, anytime. "I saved her, of course."

Sadie opened her mouth when Anubis stole them right out from her. "Why would you do that? What could you possible gain from her being alive?"

The words weren't as kind as Sadie had hoped. He didn't even seem glad that she was still alive. He just wanted to understand Anput's move.

His wife (Sadie had a hard time thinking that) stood up. Her boots clacked against the floor. Sadie hadn't noticed before, but her ears looked like they were pierced multiple times. Golden studs and hoops hung from her ear. There was even a gold bar in her cartilage.

"What could I gain? Oh, not much. You'd still love her, I guess." Her words stung. Sadie never thought that what she was doing was wrong. It seemed so harmless. "And things wouldn't be much different. Kebechet would still cry at night and have nightmares. I'd have to cope with it. And you, you'd have a little guilt, then promise me that it would be okay, just like last time."

Sadie whipped her head up and stared at Anubis. Suddenly he didn't seem so beautiful. "What does she mean, just like last time?"

The god of death looked down. "Nothing, Sadie. We just had another argument."

Anput spat. "Another argument my ass." With a look of sympathy she turned to Sadie. "What has he told you? That he'd always gone solo? That he never had a host? That no one wanted to host a death god?"

Sadie nodded, shocked. Those were the exact words he'd said to her. Had he been lying to her the whole time?

"That's exactly what he told me. And that he can only materialize in places of death." She gave Anubis a look. _Was that a lie too?_

The goddess laughed hollowly. "He's said that to every girl he's met, then fallen in love with. He finds their deepest fears, and picks the ones he can resolve. He says that he's never had a host, and that he can save their loved ones. After a while, the host gets tired and leaves, and he magically coughs up a cure. Or, he lives a whole lifetime with the girl. Marriage, children, house, everything. Either Way, he gets the girl."

Anubis snarled. "Shut up, Anput! You know that isn't true!" His eyes were cold. He turned to the Kanes. "Don't listen to her. She's mad with jealousy."

Anput's eyes blazed with cold fury. "You and I both know that it is completely true. Don't lie to her!" She looked back at Sadie. "Are you really going to believe the man who lied to you?" She looked at her expectantly.

Sadie had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to think anymore. Was Anubis really a cheat? Was he as terrible as Anput said he was? Or was he right, and she was just crazy?

She walked closer to Anubis. I- I still trust him. After everything he's done-"

Anput cut her off. "You don't believe me?" she asked. Her eyes stopped glowing, and dimmed. Instead of a furious goddess, she looked like a heartbroken teenager. "He's lied. He's cheated. He didn't tell you about me, did he? About Kebechet, our daughter? The one who keeps telling me that her father doesn't love her? And I can't tell her that it's okay, because it's true. He doesn't love her; he's too busy loving you, Sadie Kane. I don't care if you hate me, or want me dead, because I wanted you dead. Actually, I still don't like you. But I want you to hear the truth."

Sadie could feel her heart splitting in two. She looked up at Anubis, madder than she's ever been. Anubis tried to touch her cheek, but she pulled away.

"How could you?" she yelled at him. "How could you do that to a little girl? How could you not love them? What is wrong with you? Do you think this is okay And how dare you Anubis, think you can treat me this way. I don't care what you've done before, I'm not like them? Why don't you even love her? do you even love me?"

He walked closer to her. His deep brown eyes held more sadness than Sadie could have thought possible. He tried to touch her cheek. She pulled away immediately and turned away from him. "Sadie, I-"

Carter walked closer to him. He stayed silent during most of this, but he still had a say. "You're done. Take your wife and get out of here." Anubis looked shocked, but he knew that Carter was serious, and said nothing. The older Kane looked at Anput. "Thank you, for saving her."

Anput crossed her arms. As pretty as she was, she could be very scary. Her eyes glared daggers. "Don't thank me yet. This blessing could be a curse."

Sadie looked confused, and for the first time, panicked. "Wait, what?"

Anubis looked at Anput. "What did you do to her?"

"A blessing, and a curse. She isn't able to give herself any self-inflicted pain. She'll never feel pleasure in her pain. Anything she does, a scrape, a scratch, a cut, or a suicide attempt will be stopped, but at a price. Every time you do it, your physical pain more than triples, outweighing the pleasure. You'll never be able to kill yourself. You'll never be lifted of your burden. As long as you live, you'll have to your problems without running away."

Sadie stared at her. "You mean, I'll never be able to commit suicide? Ever?" The thought scared her more than she thought it would.

Carter stared down at her. His expression wasn't easy to read. "But, that's good, right?"

Anput's face was a mask again. "I'll leave you to figure it out." She created a black square portal. She looked at Anubis, who created his own. Clearly he was mad at her. He stepped through without saying anything, and was gone. Anput sighed, and for once, Sadie wondered what he would do to her.

Before the goddess stepped in, she walked straight up to Sadie. Her eyes looked black. "And let this be a warning Sadie Kane. If you _ever_ hurt my family, or go anywhere _near_ my daughter, you're going to feel the real wrath of this curse. Do you understand?"

Sadie nodded quickly, and Carter put a hand on her shoulder. The goddess walked back, but Sadie found her courage. "Anput?" she called.

The black haired teen looked back with a scowl. "What?"

Sadie stepped up. "What was her name? The last girl." Anput's face changed so quickly. Her features looked older, and her frame drooped. Her lips quivered, and he looked ready to cry. But she fixed her composure and replied.

"Aberdeen. Aberdeen Addison."

Sadie nodded, and the goddess left with a turn of her head. Once the shadow disappeared, she sunk into her brothers arms, crying.

Carter didn't even say 'it's okay.' Because like her, he knew it wasn't.

Even though she was alive, she couldn't help but feel dead. She wanted to be. And she could never get her wish by herself. It was just too much now, without being dramatic. Carter sighed, and attempted to sum up what had just happened.

"You're cursed."

He did a pretty damn good job.

* * *

**Ugh, can't keep the PJO characters in their own fandom, can we?**

**How was it? Love? Hate? Burn in a Lake of Acid?**

**Also, I wanted to announce that _ Paradise_ will be coming back soon. Anyone who wanted to submit a character, you're so welcome to do so. I don't care if you use someone else's form, just remember that they aren't demigods. And if you have the old one, AWESOME! I love you. P.M. me this time, okay?**

**R&R,**

**~Donnatella-r**


End file.
